The Festival of the Dead Parade
The Festival of the Dead Parade was a parade that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights VII through Halloween Horror Nights X, as well as during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. Description (1997) The streets come alive with the walking dead in this ghoulish procession of nightmarish floats, costumed creatures and ghostly surprises. Description (1998) It's bigger and better than ever! The streets come alive with hundreds of mutants, monsters and and maniacs in this procession of ghoulish floats and the walking dead. '' Description (1999) ''Witness the season of the witch. Bigger and better than ever! Description (2000) Witness "Bloody Playthings". a macabre march of demonic dolls, murderous wooden soldiers and giant toys unsafe for any age. Description (2004) Once a year they appear out of nowhere and march slowly through the dark streets, tempting all with baubles, bangles, and beads. A ritualistic procession that is impossible to ignore and all too easy to join, The Festival of the Dead Parade worms its way through the landscape and into the minds of weak souls. Seductive, enticing, and mesmerizing, the floats and marchers move in a rhythm that is horrifyingly hypnotic... and designed to do only one thing - draw you into The Midway of the Bizarre. Shows * The 1997 show was based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. It also was said to be very similar to the previous year's parade, but added a float dedicated to The Lord of Darkness near the beginning of the parade. The show would start in Hollywood and end in New York, and it would do so until 2000, * The 1998 parade had a float dedicated to Chucky and his Bride, but remained largely the same. The snakes float was also removed. * The 1999 parade had a sacrifice float, a spider float, a rat float, and a Mummy float. Also, the snakes float was re-added. * The 2000 parade added a Jack float and remained largely the same. The parade route also changed, beginning from New York and ending in Hollywood. * The 2004 parade had a complete overhaul with new floats. Pictures Festival of the Dead Parade.jpg| A picture of The Festival of the Dead Parade from an unknown year. HHN 1997 Fire Parade Float.jpg|One of the floats that appeared in the 1997 Festival of the Dead Parade. Festival of the Dead Parade 1998 Alien.jpg|A picture of one of the stilt walkers from the parade in 1998. Photo from farm4.static.flickr.com. Halloween Horror Nights VIII Stilt walker.jpg|Another picture of one of the stilt walkers from the parade in 1998. HHN 1998 Bride of Chucky.jpg|A picture of one of the floats in the 1998 parade. Festival of the Dead Parade Jack Stiltwalker.jpg Festival of the Dead Parade Jack.jpg FOTDW.png|A picture of the website page for The Festival of the Dead Parade (2004). Parade 2004 Opening.jpg|The opening of the 2004 parade. Festival of the Dead Beads.jpg|Some of the beads that were thrown in the 2004 parade. Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Scareactor 3.jpg|The rest of the pictures are of the 2004 parade. Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Forest Float.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Skeleton Float 3.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Skeleton Float 2.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Skeleton Float.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Scareactor 2.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Scareactor.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Skeletons.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Ship Float.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Bead Throwers.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Murky Float.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Festival of the Dead Temple Float.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights VII: Frightmares Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp